Clash of Shields
by Rishka Derevko
Summary: In the time of the Gladiators Jacous of Vartus is taken from his home and stripped of his kingdom and taken to the kingdom of Angusa to fight for the pleasure of the nobility. While there he catches the eye of the youngest princess. What will be this brave warriors fate? All reviews are welcome. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't Alias or any of the characters. **

**Summary: Story set in the days of gladiators. Jacous (Jack) is the noble prince of a fallen land forced to fight for the King's entertainment. While doing so he catches the eye of the lovely Princess Irina of the kingdom. **

**A/N: All kingdoms/royalty are completely fictional and came from my mind. If they are real that was not my intention. **

**-Jacous (Jack)**

**-Cadvorsus (Cuveee)**

**-The rest of the names are straight forward**

**The Clash of Shields**

Fire, that's all that he felt as the lash cut through his back, burrowing a deeper gash into his already burning back. It felt as if the sun itself had leaked into his wound melding with his skin. But still he did not cry out.

"Tie him with the others. I tire of this game." The flowing crimson robes of Cadvorsus of Vuldia blended with the crimson marring the once white marble.

Jacous was dragged over to the line of men waiting to be taken off to the kingdom of Angusa. The men already tied together looked to him, the other princes laying before them, their throats slit but eyes wide in defiance. As the soldier moved to attach his rope to the waiting ropes he clamped his fist and threw a punch directly into the man's nose, the bone shoving into his brain. His arms wrapped around the neck of another and he twisted. Another charged at him sword drawn, he stepped sideways making the man cut the ropes binding his hands instead, then grabbed the sword from his fallen brother driving it up to the hilt in the soldier. He ducked but the spear wielded by Cadvorsus sliced into his arm before three other soldiers managed to get him tied to the others.

Cadvorsus stepped up and grasped his face.

"I shall enjoy seeing you die in the rings of Angusa." He shoved him away and they began to march away with their slaves.

The road to Angusa was worn from the feet of countless slaves before them.

"My prince, what are we to do."

"Stay strong men. We shall gain our freedom soon."

He watched the sun rise and set over the land that had been given to him by his father, a land to which he knew he would never return. Days later they reached the walls of Angusa, the stone fortress looming above their heads and blocking out the sun. They were lead into a vast courtyard covered in sand. Across from where they stood were a line of men their eyes vacant as they watched the new men being carried in. The ropes connecting them were cut but their wrist remained bound. Jacous looked about the small courtyard and the stage positioned above them. From a door entered several ladies in waiting following three women who he could only assume were the princesses. The eldest and the middle child had eyes like every royal Jacous had ever met, black and cold like the blood on their hands. The youngest was different, her brown hair was bright and flowed down her back, her eyes still bearing a bit of light. It would be extinguished soon.

"I have brought these men from the land of Vartus for your highnesses pleasure. Tell me which of these men please you so that I may dispose of the rest." Cadvorsus spoke more to the youngest than the others.

Jacous could feel the eyes of the eldest raking over them like a hawk deciding on its prey.

"He will do." Her finger extended to the man at the end of the line. He was a rather mousey boy, his sword had not shook against an enemy shield until the day of the invasion. He was led away by two of the men on the other side of the platform.

The middle child chose to take several of the new captives. Her eyes lit up when she thought of the hours to come.

Finally it was the youngest turn. Before she could speak her eldest sister interrupted her.

"This is my sister's first time picking a man for her chamber. Cadvorsus take her hand so that she may take a closer look."

A few moments later Cadvorsus led the youngest princess into the courtyard and stood by her sword drawn as she made her way down the line of men. Jacous watched her approach, she was tall and seemed stronger than the others, her eyes roaming over the men was not feral like her sister's had been. She stepped in front of him, her eyes looking over his body, but she wasn't checking for girth of dexterity but rather injury. Her eyes lingered on the festering cut on his arm before she met his eyes.

"Him."

"Your highness it may be best to pick another. He has not yet been broken like the others."

"Him." She turned on her heel leaving no room for argument.

Jacous was grasped by the remaining two men and carried through the archway that the other men had taken. From behind him he could hear the slide of swords leaving their sheaths.

"If you want your lives. Fight for them." Cadvorsus could be heard shouting.

He bowed his head listening to the men that he had fought with in battle die like animals. After weaving through a courtyard that was too beautiful for such a retched place he was lead into a vast bed chamber. There was a large pool for bathing in the middle of the room and a bed built for more than one hidden behind curtains of gold. His ropes were cut from his wrist and he was left alone. As soon as he heard the guards leave he sprinted for the balcony.

"You won't make it far with your arm." A soft voice said from behind him. He spun to see the youngest princess staring at him, a pot of what he could only assume was medicine in her hands.

She didn't look at him again but strode over to the pool and sat down as if waiting for him. He knew she was right. He walked over to the pool and sat down on the cold tile. She gently removed the bloodied bandage from his arm and pulled a small dagger from her belt.

"This will hurt." Her eyes connected with his searching for permission.

He didn't speak but bit his jaw as the thin knife sliced into his arm the pain that had been growing there for days subsiding slightly as the pus leaked from the wound. She dipped a rag into the pool and cleaned the wound her eyes focused on her task. After she was satisfied that it was clean she opened the pot of medicine and placed a generous amount on the cut before tying another bandage around it, and walking towards the door.

"Feel free to wash and rest. I shall return later." She strode through the door a billow of robes.

Once her footsteps could not be heard he peeled the tunic from his heated skin and slipped into the pool. The lukewarm water seeped into his skin as he began to wash away the dried blood and dirt from his body. His hand went to the golden medallion around his neck, marking him as a member of the nobility. He had hidden it beneath his robes, surprised that it had not been ripped from his neck. He ducked beneath the water, his mind drifting back to his men who had been slaughtered in their homes, the vacant eyes of his brother as he watched his wife being raped. He broke the surface of the water, wiping water from his face as he stepped from the pool. A servant handed him a clean loincloth and took his clothes away. She spun for the door giggling with the other servant waiting there. He slipped into the garment and stood looking around the room. He knew why he was here. He was to please the princess only to be thrown into the ring tomorrow to fight his brothers. He heard the swish of her cloak against the ground as she reentered the room. She turned her back to him as she dropped the cloak and stripped down to her undergarments. Despite his efforts his eyes traced over the contours of her tone body, it was a change from the usually thin and mousy figures of the ladies his father had tried to match him with. Her face reddened slightly unable to meet his eyes. He strode over to her his mouth next to her ear, then his hands wrapped around her throat, his eyes full of fire as she struggled against him. Her hands flew to his attempting to pry them away from her neck.

"Please." She managed to gasp.

"Why should I? You have taken everything away from me. I think it's time Angusa felt the pains of loss."


	2. Chapter 2

"I can help you rescue your men."  
He drops his hand and watches her as she struggles for her breath again.

"How?"  
"If you win in the ring tomorrow I will be allowed to take more men. I will treat them the same as I have treated you."

"Who's to say I won't be forced to kill the few men I have left."

"You will not, you will lead your men into battle against prisoners from another kingdom. Since you have been chosen as the commander and I am your owner, I will be allowed to take two more of your men into my care if you are victorious."

"And if not?"

"You won't have to worry about anything. Your chambers are through the door at the end." She turns and strides to her bed.

Without another word Jacous turns and leaves the princess to sleep. As he lays on the cot set up for him he can't help but think about the soft lines of her body, the way her hair tumbles down her back, the smell of lilacs on her skin, it is these thoughts that lead him into Somnus' arms.

The hum of the people above them traced through the walls of the dungeon below. Jacous's eyes hung heavy as he watched what the four remnants of his men being dragged into the pit. Their faces were bloodied and slowly turning purple. Marcus his trusted friend and ally had a nasty cut across his forehead, his eye swollen shut. The ropes were cut from their wrists and the keeper of the armor began placing the thin leather onto their wounded shoulders. From the door behind him the swish of robes could be heard and then the smell of lilacs.

"My champions, today will be your first journey into the rings of Angusa. I know you are battered and bruised but the tide is in your favor. Go forth my warriors and your reward shall be great." Irina's hand slipped around Jacous' neck the caress sending a shiver through him. Her lips were cool against his fevered cheek, only to be replaced by the harsh metal helmet.

Irina repeated the touch with each of the remaining four. Jack noticed the glisten in her eye as she slipped the helmet over the swollen mess of Marcus' face.

With one final glance to all the men Irina turned and exited the pit.

The men now armed for war but unsure of their enemy looked to each other for the strength that none of them seemed to have.

"Your princess is very tender Jacous." Marcus gave him a rough shove to the shoulder.

"She is not the problem at hand. We must win this battle Marcus. If so she may take two more under her care. She is a just princess unlike the others."

"You seem to have a soft spot for her Jacous. Or does she just have a soft spot for you." Marcus prodded.

Before Jacous could respond the gates before them began to open and the daggers of sunlight could be seen cutting into the sands. The roar of the waiting crowd reached their ears and their hearts began pulsing to the deadly thrum.

"We are sons of Vartus, our blood runs through this very ground we stand on. We are born fighters and this battle is no different than any other. We stand as one, we fight as one and know that I am proud to call you my brothers." Jacous turned to face the arena his strength feeding into his men. At the signal of the armor bearer they charge into the rings of Angusa with the dim hope of once again returning to the pits below.

The crowd erupts with a chorus of cheers and cries as they take their place in front of the royal grand stand. The clanking of gates can be heard, followed by the rattle of chains and the clink of armor. From the corner of his eye Jacous can see the golden clad armor emblazoned with the crest of a raven. They were to fight Princess Elena's finest. There had been rumors of them spread throughout Varta. They were men taken from their land and trained to kill with no room for error. Those who refused the teaching were murdered at her own hand. A chill settled in the air seeing the spike covered chains the men wielded. Their leather armor would be no protection here. A trumpet sounded and the royal court entered the ring. First was King Seasar his gold and black attire showing which group was favored that day. The rest of the royal court bore the same color expect for Princess Irina and her ladies in waiting. They had stripped off the silken robes from earlier and were now dressed in blood red and black robes that matched their leather armor. Unlike the other princesses she had fore gone the silver crowns and wore a simple strip of leather secured by a brooch of the kingdom's crest.

"People of Angusa your noble king Seasar has delivered again and brought you a show like no other. Today, we shall see which wins. Overall strength and training, or the will to survive. Rise and cheer for Princess Elena's champions!"

The crowd erupts in whoops and cries while Elena stands. Her men fall to one knee and raises their swords together.

"Hail Princess Elena! Hail King Seasar!"

Elena nods to them and they arise once more.

"New to the rings of Angusa I introduce to you all the champions of our youngest Princess. Rise and cheer for Princess Irina's champions!"

A polite chorus of cheers runs through the crowd. Irina stands and curtsies to her men. Jack raises his sword to his chest and the rest of the men follow. Once Irina sits they lower their weapons.

Elena's champions sprint to create distance between them and with one final look to Irina Jack turns ready for battle. The trumpets sound and a hush settles over the ring.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacous scans the golden men and sees the muscle of one of them flex, he reacts expecting the sword before it leaves his side. He lunges forward to meet the blow. The spark flying off the swords once they connect.

It was as if everyone was waiting on that first blow before jumping into action. Marcus lunges for the closest of Elena's men, his sword slicing through his shoulder leaving a bloody gash. He spun out of the way of the spiked chain as it flew towards him, only to be grazed by the spikes of another. Jacous's blade connected with the neck of the man, the blood marring the pristine sand.

From the royal stands, Elena shifts in her seat her eyes darting over to her father. On the kings command pits open up in the ring from which two massive lions spring. The nearest lion pounced on one of Jacous' men, his teeth ripping through the man's neck. A rasping cry ripped through Jacous chest as he plunged his sword into the back of the lion's neck, the blood adding another layer to the blade.

From behind him he heard the slice of chains through the air, before he could react he felt the fire of spikes ripping through leather and into his back. His knees connected with the sand, the sickening trickle of warm blood spilling down his back. He heard the sandals crunching through the sand as his attacker approached. Jacous' hand slipped to the belt of around his waist, grasping the hilt of the short knife hidden there. His ears were ringing and black spots were dancing in front of his eyes. Just as he heard the slide of metal from a sheath he spun plunging the knife into the man's jugular.

His body gave out on him and he collapsed only to be caught by the arm of Marcus around his back.

"We shall not die today." Marcus shouted fighting off the advancing man with his sword.

Jacous hoisted his blade from the sand and joined in the fray. The helmet of the man came off as he fell to the bloodied sand. Jacous froze for a moment, it was the same man who killed his brothers. His boot connected with the man's windpipe, making him sputter and writhe underneath him.

"This is for my brothers." He gripped the hilt of the small blade in his hand and held back the man's head, the thrum of his jugular clear underneath the marred skin.

"STOP! The match is won." the shout of King Seasar broke through the hush that settled over the ring.

Jacous did not move, the blade drew a spot of blood from the man's throat.

"Not like this Jacous. You will have your day." Marcus gripped his shoulder and he released the blade and the man.

"People of Angusa. I introduce today's winners. The men of Vartus." Seasar announced, an uproar of cheers flowing through the crowd.

Jacous turned, his eyes meeting with Irina's and then darkness.


End file.
